The selection
by Shadow ash cat
Summary: This is the selection. Of you can't already tell its a crossover between the Lunar chronicles and the selection. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one. Yes I changed my name, but that is a different story. Welcome back, but if you are new. Hi, I'm Ash. If you didn't read the description this is a cross over between the selection by Kira Cress and the lunar chronicles by Marissa Meyer. Since I have to put this, I will, disclaimer I do not own either the lunar chronicle nor the selection. Also I know there is usually 35 girls but to make it easier for me and the viewers I'm making it only 20 girls. So, Let the story began.

Kai, looked out the window with worry. His brows slightly tilted with beads of sweat. How was he going to live through this. After all he was just 18, a new adult, but that didn't stop the idea of the selection. And another thing to adds to all the stress, the drawing of names went from the entire world to Luna. If that wasn't enough the queen of luna, leevana, was already a choice with no exception. He heard a knock from his office door, which pulled him out of his trance.

"Who is it? " he asked, looking towards the door.

"Torin, sir." Kai nodded.

"You may enter." the door opened slowly, with only a few seconds to help situate himself he quickly walked towards his office chair.

"Stressed?" he asked. Kai nodded.

"Forced to find a wife. . .with people that I don't even know. How can I not be stressed? Maybe I won't be able to find the one?" Kai asked in a quick phrase.

"Take a deep breath, your majesty, if you don't like any of them choose the one you hate the less." Torin muttered, in his normal pessimistic sense.

"Thanks." Kai sarcastically said, waving his hands in a jazz like way. Torin sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, we will find out who the selected are today." Torin mumbled.

Cinder glared at the new humanoid android prototype. She was going through the harddrive, looking for the personality chip input. After a few minutes she finally received the information, the wrist. She groaned realizing companies were using them as I.D chips. Hymph, she mermured looking for the slitl, that the I.D chip would be processed. Once completed, she opened the memory department and turned on the android.

"Cinder, when did we get here?" Iko asked looking around the garage.

"A few hours back." she answered rubbing her greasy hands against her cargo pants.

"Iko we need to go before, she get supistious." cinder said. Like she cares anyways, cinder thinks.

The port screen, was on the news. Pearl, peony, and Iko were in awe over emperor Kai.

"Welcome everyone," the newscaster said enthusiastly, "How are you, your majesty?"

"I'm amazing," he said sarcasticly, "I can't wait to meet these wonderful ladies, from the moon and back." laughter and awws filled the room.

"Lets get started." the newscaster smiled, waving his hand toward the screen.

The first girl up was from france, with burning red, curly hair, and a rounded face. She looked quite distant, but a smile was still there. Scarlet, was her name. Next was Levanna, there was no surprise there. Her veil hung over her face, her skin was pale as the snow and everything about her was beautiful , but Cinder could not see it. As a yellow light flashed in the back of her mind, she could also see the change with in different features, but the screen changed before she could finished. Pearl squealed in delight looking to her sister and giving her a big hug. Peony's face was on the screen. With her beaming smile, she was just radiant in her picture. Cinder smiled towards her, she looked back giving me her biggest through her happy tears. They all celebrated, until they heard "number 20 last but not least, Lihn Cinder." surprised gasp filled the room. Even Cinder looked surprised.

"Cinder when did you put your name in the raffle?" her step-mother asked slowly walking towards her.

"I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you." cinder said, still in shock.

"Lies." she murmured. Digging her pointer nail into Cinder's cheek.

"Mrs. It wasn't her fault it was actually me. " Iko wispered, looking down.

" I'll have you dismanteled." she glared.

"What no. You cant." Cinder cried.

" yes I can." her step mother spat, dragging her nail down cinders cheek, and whipping the blood off her nail.

" I'm so sorry peony, you had to watch that, we'll go to the parlor tomorrow to get you fitted for your party." she went over to hug her.

"But what about Cinder?" peony asked. Making cinder want to vanish.

"What about her?" she asked looking disgusted towards her step daughter.

"Never mind." peony sighed looking towards the mirror.

Authors note: thank you so much for reading. Please reveiw, and be free to criticize my work it is the only way for me to improve as a writer. Also I hope you enjoyed and see you the next time I upload.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the following, but i'm not continuing this story. I am sorry, but you can follow me on my wattpad: Thisladygirlthing. I'm going to start writing on that. Thank you, and once again I'm sorry.


End file.
